A True Heart of A Warrior of Darkness
by RejectedDragonKid
Summary: The Trilogy to my other stories. James is having some more troubles, especially with a mystery girl and Reapermon, answers are needed along with help


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just James, his digimon, and any digimon or people you have no idea who they are.   
a/n: Here is the conclusion to an, unknown to be, trilogy... or maybe I'll just end up stop writting it... and it has digital-analyzer! And digi-volving is more creative...   
  
"It has been two years, two long years from that day, the day I got my digivice, digiegg, and my crest of Darkness... Then I saved both worlds two times, I have changed in different ways. Not that I have gotten taller or anything like that, I've changed into what Gennai sort of is... A digimon type human, I hate to let anyone at school know, but well everytime some punk tries to take me down I end up changing." James thought as he sat in his warm room in pitch black darkness, Willis and Willis' mom had gone back to Colorado, James and his mom moved to Colorado with them. James kept in touch with the digidestined but, things other than moving and changing stayed the same to him, Why was he chosen? Why can he change?   
  
He had never seen Gennai before, he'd heard of him but never seen him, he needed help only he couldn't get help from anyone but Gennai. He wanted to know why...   
  
"James...James... get up it's time to go" James' mother said behind his door. James sat on his bed in the pitch black darkness of his room.   
  
"All right mother..." he responded slowly, getting up then putting a shirt on. He walked out, yawning. It was a very very cold day, it was a Snow day, even though it was halloween there was a halloween dance anyway... He still wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He walked down the street with Scalemon on his shoulder.   
  
"James is there something wrong? You didn't eat breakfast again today, I'm getting worried" Scalemon whispered. James yawned shaking his head, nothing kinda was wrong. He passed a group of girls walking by, they went to his school, he could name some of them but why would it matter? He didn't care about girls at the moment. Digital Analyzer popped up.   
  
"Scalemon is a dragon digimon, his flame slash packs a kick in his enemies nerves" James' voice said.   
  
"Who's Gennai? I must see him for myself" James said to Scalemon. Scalemon sighed. James thought about the school dance suddenly. "I'm going to the dance as Mechamon" he smiled. Scalemon smiled also agreeing. Time slowly passed by, until the dance James went and began dancing with his friends which were mostly girls. Scalemon stayed at home eating.   
  
"Hey James how'd you get the metal on your arms?" His friend Hannah asked, he replied with a simple "Friend" remark. They kept dancing but meanwhile outside...   
  
"He's around here somewhere... I was tipped off by this bitch before I killed her" A girls voice spoke out from the Shadow's... A shadowed digimon nodded.   
  
"Should we just do this the easy way? Please? It will only take a minute" The digimon spoke. The girl nodded as the digimon blasted the wall, everyone backed away as James stood his ground.   
  
"Who...?" James said as the digimon showed himself. James began to back away.   
  
"Good eve James, I am Reapermon I am here to take you to the digiworld, I will kill you with one touch." Reapermon coldly said. Digital analyzer popped up.   
  
"Reapermon is the grave touch digimon he is ussually called digimon of Death, his touch of darkness is a real killer, literally, he's a mega-level digimon" The girl who was talking to Reapermon said.   
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't try to kill me with one touch you evil bastard, I'm sure your here to capture me for something or someone..." James said. The girl walked out from behind the blasted wall.   
  
"You need to come with us pethetic boy... or we will send you to a place where you may find out how evil you really are... You are the digidestined of darkness and you will find out how dark you will become!" She yelled as Reapermon held out his boney arm sending multiple waves of dark energy at James. "Now you will see what you will do in years to come! Try to save yourself, it won't work though! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" James had his arms in an X shape as he tried blocking the most out of the waves.   
  
"It's too strong, I can't keep this up for long..." James thought as his friends watched in horror. Reapermon seemed to get stronger and using more power by the second. "I have to let go on this one..." James let his gaurd down and was sent away forward in time... Reapermon and the girl dissapeared as James was flying through a tunnel of light with millions of clocks around.   
  
Meanwhile in the Digiworld...   
  
"Oh no this can't be possible, he couldn't have been sent forth to the future, but he has, if he doesn't get back all of both worlds may be doomed..." The Young Gennai said to himself.


End file.
